Wanted Poster
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Kru Bajak laut Shanks ingin berpesta setelah melihat edisi terbaru dari koran grand-line. Semua anggota senior bersenang-senang... Kecuali Yasopp... Kenapa?


Hmm…

Pertama kalinya bikin fict bergenre family nih…

Mohon dukungannya yah.. (?)

Anyway….

One Piece is properties of Eichiro Oda.

Setting: Setelah Red-Haired Pirates bertemu dengan WB Pirates… Sebelum berperang ddengan Kaidou.

* * *

Wanted Poster

Suatu pagi yang sementara ini cerah di wilayah Grand-line.

Sebuah kapal dengan hiasan berbentuk kepala naga berwarna hitam yang dihiasi tanduk tampak sedang berlayar dengan tenang.

"Jadi… Aliansi Whitebeard benar-benar akan menyerbu Marineford?" Tanya Benn Beckman kepada sang kapten mereka yang berambut merah itu.

"Begitulah… Dasar, orang itu semakin tua memang semakin keras kepala ya?" Jawab Shanks sambil cemberut. "Yang jadi masalah, kalau dia pergi membawa pasukan sebesar itu, bakal banyak orang-orang yang mencoba mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbuat onar di New World kan?"

"Jadhii Khita akhan Pwherang? Aswhiikh…" Kata Lucky Roo sembari mengunyah dagingnya.

"Kalau sekedar pembuat onar sih tak apa…. Tapi ada kemungkinan kita juga akan berhadapan dengan Younkou lain loh…" Kata Yasopp, sang penembak jitu kru tersebut.

'Siinnggg…..' Semua kru senior kembali terdiam. Memang Hari yang cerah di Grand line adalah hari yang bisa dibilang membosankan.

"Ah… Ada burung pembawa surat kabar, kebetulan sekali." Kata Yasopp saat dia melihat ke angkasa.

Yasopp pun mengangkat koin diatas kepalanya, yang langsung disambar oleh burung tersebut sembari menjatuhkan satu eksemplar koran.

"Baiklah…" Shanks mulai memeriksa koran itu lembar per lembar. "Hmm… Headline-nya tentang Kita dan Whitebeard bertemu… Kaidou mulai bergerak, ini buruk… Hmm… Kru bajak laut terang-terangan menantang Angkatan laut?"

"…..!!!!" Kata-kata Shanks terhenti karena dia terkejut ketika melihat _insert _poster buronan baru di koran tersebut.

"Pesta!!!!! PESTAAA!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Shanks tiba-tiba sembari mengangkat satu poster buronan, membuat poster-poster lainnya terbang berantakan.

"LUFFYY!!! LUFFY JADI 300 JUTA BELLYY!!!!!" Teriaknya.

Yasopp baru saja akan ikut bergembira ketika dia melihat satu poster lain di antara puluhan poster yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Hehehe… Benar-benar anak itu." Benn Beckman hanya tersenyum.

"Asyikk!!! Makan!!!!" Lucky Roo ikut bergembira.

"Keluarkan Sake!!! SAKEEEE!!!!!" Teriak Shanks kepada anak buahnya yang lain.

Di tengah kegembiraan tersebut, kru senior Red-Haired Pirate menyadari bahwa Yasopp tidak ikut larut dalam kegembiraan.

"Maaf kapten…" Kata Yasopp. "Tetapi aku sedang tidak mood untuk pesta hari ini… hehehe…"

"Jadi kau tidak ikut berpesta bersama kami?" Tanya Shanks.

"Maaf… Tetapi justru sekarang aku butuh waktu menyendiri…" Katanya sembari berjalan menuju kabin sambil membawa gulungan kertas di tangannya.

Shanks hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Bawa ini… Mungkin kau butuh…" Kata Shanks sambil melempar sebotol kecil sake kepada Yasopp.

Yasopp menangkap botol sake itu. Seberkas senyum terlintas di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Kapten…" Katanya pelan sembari masuk ke dalam ruang kabin.

…

…

**Di dalam ruang kabin**

Suara hiruk pikuk di dek luar terdengar jelas sampai ke kabin, tetapi Yasopp tidak menghiraukan itu semua.

Ditemani cahaya lilin, dia mengangkat sake ke depan dengan tangan lurus.

"Di luar sepertinya sedang merayakan kesuksesan Luffy… Tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk itu kan?" Katanya sambil berlinangan air mata sambil lalu meminum sakenya.

"Sepertinya kau juga sehat-sehat saja ya?" Lanjutnya lagi, kini air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

Di depannya, gulungan poster yang tadi dibawanya terbuka dengan lebar. Memperlihatkan gambar seseorang yang memakai topeng, dan tulisan besar-besar yang berbunyi:

WANTED

Death Or Alive

King of Snipers

SOGEKING

30,000,000

…

…

* * *

Wew…

Kependekan nggak?

Udah lama kepikiran sih…

Tapi baru bikin sekarang…

Soalnya gak jago bikin genre2 serius sih… -_-

Mind to R&R?


End file.
